


Feeding The Ducks

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: !!!! I WROTE THE SEX, BRB SCREAMING, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Cronkri, M/M, This all takes place in my own backyard so if you wonder why its so specific thats why, Washington is a nice if not freezing place, Well its kind of drunk at least one way, Xenobiology, and we do not have vampires fuck you guys, man fuck tags im done with tags ROLLS THE FUCK AWAY, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius never expected to find Karkat Vantas at the pier, feeding birds on the water below them before they sought shelter, when the dusk was slowly creeping over the cold streets of Seattle in a hazy blanket, to be ushering inside all of the denizens of the bolstering city where warmth was in supple supply. </p><p>(AKA: Equius Meets Karkat And Karkat Exposes His Current Problems And Equius Takes Him Home Which Is A Place He Shares With Dave And Eridan Only Sometimes, And There Are Implied Pairings And Karkat Got Drunk And Equius Tipsy And They Fricked Fricked, All Before Christmas Day, Where It Is Quickly Exposited That Dave Makes "Congrats On The Sex" Pancakes For Breakfast.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding The Ducks

Equius never expected to find Karkat Vantas at the pier, feeding birds on the water below them before they sought shelter, when the dusk was slowly creeping over the cold streets of Seattle in a hazy blanket, to be ushering inside all of the denizens of the bolstering city where warmth was in supple supply. He himself had taken Nepeta to see the Nutcracker in McCaw Hall - and he would admit he was surprised at the execution of the display and the elegance that the humans perfected in their fine arts - before going forth to explore the city. He had not truly explored the place, really; he lived a bit further away, farther from the heart of the city, in a waterside apartment in Kirkland with Eridan. Eridan had mellowed, a little, and the fact that he lived half the year with the Strider's in Houston and a few months in New York with his moirail Roxy added to the appeal of their arrangement. So he'd taken the opportunity to look around and admire the lights, the Macy's Star, and the adornments on the Space Needle that stood almost a watchful guardian over the city, a marvel to the human technology and a relic that remained even in this post-game world (a confusing mesh of Beforus and Alternia and predominantly Earth) after escorting Nepeta to her dancestor's studio; studio, because the other greenblood, with reincarnation into the new universe that they all crafted together, had decided to pursue the arts and so this flat overlooking the Puget Sound with a brick wall accent on the inside near the Art Institute had proved ideal. And frankly, Nepeta loved it.

They had invited Equius to stay, but he felt as though he'd be intruding. No matter that there was going to be a party later, at the Peixes beautiful house on Capitol Hill.

He walked slowly, exhaling warm breath into the chilly air, intensely bundled up; he came up behind the mutant blood, watching as he threw bread scraps down, the waterfowl squawking amongst each other as they battled for the scraps. He seemed strangely morose, considering that it was the Eve of the human equivalent of 12th Perigee's, and frankly Equius could not understand why there was such a strange loneliness to the way his shoulders were slighted, to the twitching corners of his lips, how his brow was subtly quirked in an expression of grief. He remained quiet, watching as his former leader tore another piece of bread, tossing it down, and there was an almost poetic longing in the way he hunched as he was mesmerized by the rippling blackness, exhaling a large mist, almost as though he were breathing out his soul with each tiny puff.

"...Vantas."

Equius watched the way that he shriveled, almost, ears twitching slightly, flushed red from the nipping, biting, cruel throes of winter. Karkat looked down, though, unfaltering, as he tossed another morsel into the abyss. The chittering of the birds filled up the silence that had taken hold between them, though brief as it was.

".... Aren't you supposed to be enjoying this miserable, commercialized piece-of-shit holiday the humans are holding with your moirail or something?" He didn't even sound boisterously angry as he used to. He only sounded tired; worn, in a way. It was surprisingly unsettling, and he could feel his skin grow a bit moist with the utmost discomfort.

"She will be spending the rest of the day with Meulin, if you must know. Aren't you supposed to be enjoying the day with Pyrope?"

Equius realized that he'd made some sort of error the moment he saw Karkat bow his head, looking decidedly upset. He lifted a hand, to pap him, and remembered his moirail. "Makara, perhaps?"

And then he looked as though Equius had taken his own two hands and strangled what little remaining life he had right out of his miserable body. The strangest risings of pity strangled his vocal chords, leaving him completely helpless as he glanced at the smaller troll. 

"Hah... I suppose I shouldn't hold it against you, Zahhak; I mean, you wouldn't know," He said, solemnly, just staring as the birds--mallards, he realized--swim out of sight, under the pier. He looked as though he wanted to jump. And Equius couldn't help but feel helpless, again. "Gamzee got arrested two weeks ago. Drug bust. Fucking humans and their fucking drugs...fucking Gamzee and his fucking getting addicted to them. Currently in rehab. They won't let me see him."

That would make anyone solemn. Equius wanted to say something; anything. But the words wouldn't come, and he just resigned himself to waiting for Karkat to continue.

"... Terezi broke up with me a week ago, and--god, FUCK my life! I don't have any more money to stay in a hotel and she kicked me out of our flat and I have nothing fucking going for me and jesus, I don't think that I've done jack shit to upset any fucking creator in the goddamn heavens, and we're still fucking gods ourselves! Jesus, who the fuck did I piss off to get this shit? So now I'm out a house, out of money, out of fucking sopor patches to not have fucking nightmares every fucking night, out my FUCKING quadrants, and where the fuck are we going?"

Equius did not realize that he'd taken Karkat by the scarf, tugging him along so not to break his arm. He truly did not know where he was going, either. And honestly, he didn't care.

"Ampora extended the courtesy of sharing an apartment with me in Kirkland. Mostly so he may retreat here when the heat of Houston gets to be stifling in the summer. He lets me stay and take care of the place, and its rather spacey."

He looked stunned, mouth open in surprise as Equius pulled him to the nearest bus stop, but Karkat shook his head and tugged Equius' sleeve to get his attention.

"Uh. We can use my car. The only thing I kept, anyways."

He looked decidedly awkward and the swell of pity returned. Equius wasn't sure what it was, really; if it was the fragile build, looking oh so frail, and breakable--almost as if he needed protection from the cruel world--or if it was how he carried himself, so guarded yet living his life with his heart on his sleeve. Maybe it was how wounded he'd become, and how vulnerable and abused he seemed, now. Whatever the case, it had him stuffed in a car that was a bit too small and a bit too old. He watched as Karkat started it up, listening to the lurching moan of the engine flaring to life (and he could fix that, he knew he could, but he wondered if he could fix Karkat more) and then they were off, and Equius discovered that Karkat was a surprisingly quiet driver. He did not rage at the imbeciles who did the utmost idiotic things (and one thing was for sure, stupid drivers were predominant, especially in the precariously busy streets of Seattle) and made his way onto the freeway with surprising patience, to the I-90 bridge that would take them across the lake and to the Bellevue-Factoria-Kirkland-Juanita side. Equius merely looked outside as they passed through Bellevue, down Bellevue Way, where the Christmas spirit was well on its way; decorations and lights were all up and ready, and both humans and trolls partook in the festivities, Starbucks coffee being abundant in many hands of pedestrians who dared to walk outside. They continied to drive, continued in silence, as they rode down the avenue (passing the post office, which was probably the oldest building still standing in Bellevue, the church, buried behind the expansive parking lot it had which was mostly always empty, the entrances to different neighborhood), and continued to drive until he recognized the tell-tale deer statue that marked the entrance into Kirkand as he knew it. But, rather than giving Karkat instructions to the waterfront property that Eridan rented, Equius looked ahead.

"To Anthony's," Equius said, and Karkat gave him a look; it was decidedly a good thing that the light had turned red, then, because he had stamped his foot on the break. His eyebrows had shot up almost ridiculously high, eyes wide. "Though, considering several drinks may be in order, we should leave the car at the apartment. And get you into nicer clothing. I reckon that there may be something that fits. Eridan has become quite the benefactor in the past sweeps and sometimes let Kankri and Cronus stay over."

Karkat let out a quiet breath, looking a bit forlorn, and then pressed the accelerator as the light turned. "Seven sweeps... Like, twelve years really has past, hasn't it."

Equius merely nodded. "Yes, indeed. And its suited mostly everyone, I suppose."

Karkat didn't respond, and pulled into the lot that Equius indicated. Equius wathed as Karkat's eyes widened a little. "You never told me that you lived on the waterfront."

"Ampora lives on the waterfront. He likes to swim during the summer. The red-eyed Strider comes along, too."

"Matesprits?" Karkat asked idly. Equius made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Ampora goes by the human term in his flushed quadrant. Apparently it makes Strider feel more comfortable. Boyfriends, or something along the lines." Equius did not like dwelling on the thought of departing from their cultural normalcy.

"Hah... there goes Terezi's hopes. I always knew somewhere inside that she wanted Dave in her flushed quadrant, but from the sound of things, its not a thing that's going to happen."

They both finally made the effort to get out of the car, and again ito the bitter cold. They rang themselves up, and then entered into the second floor flat. Upon opening the door, they were met face to face with Eridan himself. He looked older, more worn; Karkat attributed it to the fact that the last he heard, Eridan had went into the U.S. military. In fact, he'd finished his last service just a month before. At the moment, he wore a faux hawk cut, the purple patch still dyed there. His horns had grown elegantly, and Karkat felt almost envious of the radiating power and confidence he had.

"Oh, shit! Hey, Eq---Kar?" Eridan blinked at him from behind his stupid hipster glasses and then gave him a large grin. "Long time no chat, though I suppose me bein' deployed a fuckton of time an' focusin' on Dawe might explain shit. How'we you been?"

Karkat looked pleasantly shocked, mouth flapping. Equius was vaguely amused at his inability to respond; he did, in fact, mention that Eridan did change.

"Meowbeast got your tongue, Karkitty?" Another voice, deeper, called, and Dave slid up behind Eridan, arms wrapping around the seadwellers midsection, and grinned a little. "Hey sweatbeast, having yourself a slice of shouty asshole pie?"

In addition to Karkat, now Equius was spluttering indignantly, sweating miserably in all of his discomfort. Eridan merely laughed, rolling his eyes. "Don't mind him. I'd lowe to catch up, Kar, but Dawe made plans. Maybe if ya stick around tomorrow for breakfast?"

"Uh, fuck... Sure?" Karkat was helplessly lost and it made Equius chuckle quietly under his voice. "Jesus, Ampora, you're..."

"Different, right? That's the magic of love, Karkles," Dave responded, earning a swat on the head and an indignant "Magic ain't real, dumbass" comment. "And time, can't forget that. But, if you'll excuse us, we have dinner arrangements to catch. Hope you weren't expecting us to stick around for a Christmas dinner. We thought you were going to stay with the cat-girls."

Equius gave an awkward, placating smile. "It is quite alright. I was going to try and take Vantas to Anthony's..."

"Oh, damn. Shit's gonna be packed." Dave and Eridan shared a look, and Equius looked fairly crushed; of course, how stupid of him. He should have thought of that. Karkat, noticing Equius's distress, tried to say whatever he could to alleviate the others bad feeling; it was almost pitiful, the display, and god his throat tightened a little. What the fuck was going on.

"Nonono, look--Zahhak, seriously, its okay, fuck. I wasn't expecting you to do anything for me, let alone what you already did. Fuck, I'd be fine with eating pizza and watching shitty romcoms." By then, Karkat looked fairly embarrassed, as though uncomfortable and yanked straight from his usual environment.

"You guys can help yerselwes to my good wine, ewen," Eridan chimed in helpfully. Equius felt less terrible as he smiled nervously.

"Ah, thank you, Ampora," He said quietly. Then, the Dave began to push Eridan out the door before going with the cheesy approach, sweeping Eridan right off his feet.

"Well then," Dave said, grinning, as Eridan made a surprisingly feminine squeal, "Seriously speaking, this darling Lieutenant Colonel and I have reservations to meet, and you have the house to yourselves until tomorrow-" "Dawe-!" "-So enjoy, kiddies."

Equius and Karkat watched as the two disappeared down the expanse of the interior corridor to the elevator, giggling and talking hushedly and flirting like newly weds. Karkat ached longingly for something like that; sparing a glance at Equius, he could tell he wasn't the only one.

"... Well then," Equius said after a few moments. "Shall we?"

Karkat entered, as Equius shut the door behind them, marveling at the interior. Though it seemed far from traditional, straying into the almost offensively modernist style, it almost... Fit, in a way. The colors complimented, and there were some bold accents that screamed Ampora-level eccentric. But no, it fit, definitely fit; it fit Ampora, and fit Strider, too, in a strange, ironic way.

"Make yourself at home, Vantas," Equius said, after a few moments, and so Karkat nodded, smiling despite himself, settling in the couch in front of the flatscreen--internally his jaw dropped--as Equius entered into the kitchen. The mutant remained mostly quiet, looking around aimlessly as he listened to Equius order for them. Saying something about putting it on Ampora's tab. He just sighed, pulling off his outer layers, leaving him in faded denim and a plain long sleeved shirt with a V-neck. Equius made his way back into the main room, in a blue button up and modest enough dress pants. He carried several beverages (a champagne, a Hogue white wine, an Asti, and other red wines) in a bag, to save the trip, with two glasses in the other hand. Years alone had honed his strength, allowing him to control himself. He found it a blessing, the self control. And so he sat himself next to Karkat, setting down the bag and handing a glass to the mutant blood, before reaching to grasp the remote in his free hand. He turned on the TV, and flipped it to the XBox, so to access Netflix (though honestly, he was not much of a fan of the program). He let Karkat choose the flick, not paying attention to what he chose. He, instead, chose one of the many wines, and poured them each a glass. Karkat could drink what he wanted; frankly, after the New Years Party in college (it was a strange, strange difference from what he was accustomed to, attending such an institute) that had him waking up to being in bed with a very, very naked Eridan, and two Striders (and a sore nook) he was basically conviced to never get drunk again.

They had begun watching the movie (and Karkat was through his third glass, now, and maybe more than a little tipsy) when the pizza arrived. Equius rung the delivery boy up, feeling a bit softened when seeing the chartreuse-blooded troll rather than a human, and on Karkat's insistance gave him a larger tip than normal. And so it was that they two ended up sprawled on the couch, Equius a bit hazy and Karkat having finished off a bottle and a half of wine.

"Jesus, the guys s-soooo stupid!" Karkat complained, flailing the hand that held a cheese pizza in hand, not caring that little flecks of grease hit him back. His brows were screwed up and he looked quite puzzled and overly focused. "Don' he know that--that the girl will not jus' fuckin' COME to him? I mean--holy SHIT! Give this dickbag the 'Dumbshit of the Year' gold bloody motherfucking tea-bagging STAR, because he sure as fuck deserves it!"

"Karkat, language!" Equius admonished, a bit shocked at his reacquired vulgar verbosity.

"Nuh-uh, FUCK language!" Karkat hollered, looking almost unbelievably offended. "You ain' the one who fucking failed as a moirail and lost your fuckin' matesprit-kismesis WHATEVER after years of her FUCKING leading you on, only for you to find put prior to your moirails imprisonment that they have in-fucking-fact been KISMESIS for SIXTEEN FUCKING YEARS behind your back and fucking in YOUR BED when you were out, and making out on YOUR COUCH WHEN YOU WERE SLEEPING!"

Equius recoiled in shock, eyes widened as he watched Karkat break down in front of him. By then, he was flat out weeping, and Equius could swear on his life that he had never seen such a pitiful, broken, creature as Karkat Vantas. But something struck him as odd.

".... They engaged in this relationship in the game?"

"Yes! And they never fucking told me!" Karkat's sobbing was growing worrisome, by then, and so he did something that, if he had his full sobriety, he would have never done; he kissed him.

Karkat was all lips and tongue, a relief to Equius. The added saliva was unsavory at best, but he found it easily ignorable. His teeth were surprisingly dull, like a human, almost, and he tasted like fruity alcohol.

He could feel the other's fingers moving against his chest, and he managed a small growl, wrapping his arms around the others waist, pulling his small frame flush against him. Contrary to his thoughts, Karkat was not as warm as he thought. From what he remembered all those years ago, he was warmer than Eridan, but not warmer than Equius himself. It was peculiar, but he found himself not caring at all

He finally pulled away, taking in as much air as he could manage, eyes unfocused. The brilliant red flush and hazy eyes that Karkat held, for sure, were enough to make him yearn for more.

"You are possibly the most pitiful creature I have ever seen, and though if I were completely sober I would never be considering this,  I will be taking you to bed," Equius announced, enunciating his intentions as much as he could.

"Jesus Christ, you fucking moron, fuck me into your mattress before I rip your bulge straight the fuck off and feed it to the stray off Main Street," Karkat snarled softly in response.

Basically that was all he needed to yank Karkat up, stumbling to his bedroom with a choking desire to hear the little mutant scream his name. He lathered kisses all over Karkat's face, finally arriving at his bed, pushing the other down onto it and then crawling after him, over him, hands fumbling with the buttons on the others pants (before ripping them clean off), then pulling them and Karkat's undergarments down. He slid his hands down, meeting the others eager bulge, letting it twine along his fingers. He swallowed Karkat's eager moan, feeling the ecstatic shiver that ran down his form in an almost crippling manner. He was then sliding that annoying shirt up, running his hands down that lithe abdomen, and sliding down with his hand, to find himself between Karkats legs.

"Equius-?" Karkat slurred, panting, needing. "Oh, sweet fuck!"

He would have graced the other with a response if he didn't have his tongue up the others nook. That was essentially the point that he had started to fumble with his own pants, pulling them down as fast as possible to release his bulge from the torturous pressure that was clothing. To see, and feel, and taste how wet Karkat had become, simply for desiring him, made him growl, curling his tongue up to press against the others shame globes. Karkat howled in response to that, fingers curling into the blue-blood's hair, pulling at the strands with almost brutal strength. Karkat was sobbing, again, but this time with a completely different reason.

"Oh god, oh, fuck. Please, aaaah fuck, I'm gonna-"

He removed his tongue, moving his mouth up to sink it down on Karkat's bulge, feeling the tremors and tenseness and listening to him weep with need and want had his chest warming with affection and desire. After a few, quick bobs, a suck, and a lick (while he may not have been promiscuous, he was by no means a virgin and he did know what he was doing) he slid himself back up, lining his bulge up with Karkat's nook, hoping that the tonguing would be enough.

"I believe that I am so, so flushed for you, Karkat Vantas."

Karkat only responded with a cry as he felt Equius slide into him, and it was so, so different than when he was with Terezi. She had bit welts and wounds into him, to smell and taste his blood; she didn't lather him in appreciation, or pay him so much attention. Lately, she hadn't even made sure he released. She moved hard, fast, not caring if she touched his shame globes, not caring if he felt pleasure, only looking for her own sexual gratification.

Now, he could feel Equius's breath, hot and warm against his chest, whispering comforting words against him. He could feel the other, running hands along his body, touching his shoulders and chest and legs and hips and pelvis and bulge, like he was a relic of worship, worthy of such attention. Equius's mouth was pressed against his own, chaste and sweet, small, gentle, affectionate kisses, and his heart fluttered. He could feel him thrust, slow, sensual, angling his his so that every thrust rubbed against his shame globes, sending sparks through his nook, his stomach, his being, to the very tips of his curled toes and clenched fingers. He moaned, trembling, and felt fingers encircling his bulge, squeezing and stroking rhythmically. They continued like that, hot, intimate, and soon the thrusts got harder, deeper, and he was screaming, babbling, sobbing incomprehensibly. His nails were clawing at Equius's back. Equius's bulge was squirming, pressing against the walls of his nook, making a slick, squishy noise that accompanied the sound of skin hitting skim, and he could barely control himself anymore. He hadn't been brought so close to pleasure, to release, in so long.

"Oh, god, oh, FUCK, Eq-Equius I'm not-" He was babbling incomprehensively, and Equius kissed his temple, and the rumbling from the others chest against his own was purring, sickly cheetah purrs, but endearing in a way, and god Terezi had stopped purring for him so long ago and he had too but now he was finally purring again and--

"Let's change position." Karkat blinked in confusion, before finding Equius pulling out. He made a stressed, painful noise, confused and scared that this was going to stop, until strong arms wrapped around his waist; he jumped at the feel of something metallic pressing against his thighs, and a warm, strong chest against his back, and Equius's bulge sliding in again, pressing directly into his shame globes. He could barely hold himself up, shivering with absolute need as the other continued with deep, frantic, uneven thrusts, feeling Equius's hips snap themselves flush against his backside. The bed groaned slightly with each thrust, he noted, now that he was hyper aware and so in need of completion.

"Ahh-- Equius! Please, please-!" Karkat made a numb, breathless sob, shaking as he pressed his face into the mattress, feeling Equius's hand slide around his bulge. It took only a few strokes and a few thrusts before his hands scrambled to clench the sides of the bucket, left completely breathless as he was brought to completion by anothers hand, spilling mutant red into the bucket and giving into intangible euphoria. He could barely feel Equius pulling the bucket from under him, and pulling out; he flopped onto his side, trying to calm down, watching as Equius finished himself off with a quick jerk. The bucket was set to the side, and Equius flopped down next to him.

"Please reassure me that you will not wake up screaming and hitting me with something hard and sharp," Equius pleaded after a few moments. Karkat laughed.

"You're a fucking idiot, Zahhak," He said tiredly. "Lets be... something. We can figure it out in the morning."

Silence fell between them, before Karkat reached up and swiped a lock of hair out of Equius' face.

"Merry fucking Christmas or Happy Twelfth Perigee's Eve or some bullshit like that, Equius."

"The same to you, Karkat."

The next morning they would wake up to Dave having made multitudes of pancakes with 'Congrats for the Sex' written on them with frosting.

Karkat politely punched Dave in the face when seeing cartoon dicks drawn on them, too.


End file.
